My Little Badass
by Brittanasmylife
Summary: santana is the schools badass with a traumatic history that only a few people know. she's struggeling while repeating her senior year. while trying to close people out, one certain blonde wants in... G!P Santana
1. Santana Lopez

**Chapter 1**

 **Santana's POV**

'Bzzzz…' 'Bzzzz…'

"Hello…?"

" **Lopez, were you still sleeping?"**

"Yeah why?"

" **It's almost noon… Forget it, you need to get up and come to my house I need a tux."**

"Puck… why?"

" **I'll explain later, now get your lazy ass over here."**

I sigh and kick the cover from my sleeping body and make my way to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. While I waited I sat down on a barstool and just look around, I live in a nice apartment with all this stuff but it still feels empty. Is this how my life supposed to be? I am 18 and need to do my senior year all over again because I mostly didn't go to my classes, instead I just hung out under the bleachers smoking pot or chilling with Puck not caring about anything else except our football training. Since my dad left me and my brother we had to take care of ourselves. Of course my brother did more than I did for us but we managed. I was 16 and Tony 18, he pushed me to go to school but sometimes I just couldn't see the point anymore. I met Puck a year later in school and we are best friends ever since, at the beginning he tried to hit on me but I told him right away I was gay. He took it seriously good and after a little while I told him about my condition, for him it didn't change anything between us. It's almost 4 years that my dad left me and it still hurts, I don't have the life he or my mom would be proud off, sure I have money I get a shitload of girls but it's nothing to be proud off. I end most nights drunk, in a fight, high or just at the police station for stupid mistakes I keep making.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my coffee machine. I pull the cup to my lips and start the day with a big gulp to wake myself up not really caring that it's too hot to drink and made my way to the bathroom, once there I sigh, discard my boxers and tank top and look in the mirror I turn around and look at my back and let my fingertips linger on the scars that are there. Like I do every morning the last 4 years of my life, the scars impress me because every time I look at them they wake the sadness that's been there for nearly 4 years but always then I try to think back at all the times my dad held my crying body and telling me one phrase over and over again. _'only heroes have scars to be proud off''_ they aren't disgusting scars just one large that runs between my shoulder blades that's about 7 inches, and a few more around it that aren't larger than 2 inches, most girls that saw them told they looked badass and turned them on, so no complaints from me. But every time I look at them I remember everything about the night that changed whole my life and made me shiver to the bone. Before letting my thoughts get any darker I step in the shower and let the hot water run over my body.

When I was done drying my hair I took a pair of black jeans that weren't too tight, a white t-shirt, my Nike air Jordan retro bhm's. when Puck and I made the football team last year we got like a shitload of stuff from Nike from our coach, apparently we get sponsored by them but I just think Coach Sylvester has something to do with it. I grabbed my keys and leather jacket from the kitchen counter and left my apartment.

When I arrive at the Puckerman residence I wait for the gates to open. When they finally did, I start my motorcycle back up and make my way to the driveway, while I was driving thru the gate I thought about how many times these gates have opened up for me the last couple of years. It all started when I met Puck around 2 years ago and his family was as close to a real family I could get. His parents let me stay as much I want and are always there when I end up in a dark place. They know about my past and never see anything bad in me, not even when I end up at the police station after fighting in a club I shouldn't be in in the first place. Puck's parents see me as one of their own. Michael, Puck's dad even got me the job in the music store downtown, it wasn't hard since the music store is a part of his own label but still he helped me to make money.

I park my motorcycle and dismount in front of the house where Judy is waiting at the doorstep.

"Santana!" she shouts and waves like a crazy person while I turn the engine and take my helmet off, and make my way over to her.

"Hey Miss. P, I missed you" I say while she closes the gap between us to give me one of those hugs you can only give when you really love someone.

"Ooh, I missed you to Sanny" I got the nickname from her not long after we met, she first thought I was Puck's girlfriend but I immediately told her I was gay and about my condition too. She and Michael didn't seem to care about what was between my legs or with who I was, they only cared about me. we stood there for a minute or two until we broke apart with smiles plastered on our faces and made our way in the house. Even after all this time, whenever I come into Puck's house I still get amazed at the size of it, it's like huge. Okay, so his father is pretty wealthy because of his label and with the extra money from Judy's job at the hospital they are like loaded.

We approached the open kitchen and saw Judy must have been busy with something for work because of all the papers that are chattered on the table.

"Work stuff?" I ask when she started to gather the papers together.

She sighs and takes a seat opposite of me. "Yeah, they brought a patient in and we don't really know what's going on with her."

"Oh"

"Yeah, so are you excited about school?" she asks knowing I have to do my year over again because of my grades. She knows me and Puck rarely even went to our classes but never made a big thing about it.

I chuckle "I hate the fact I have to go back there."

"Look at it from the bright side, there will be new girls." Judy grins because she knows I have a pretty active sex live and she was proud at me for it, I know it's a little weird but everyone thought that with my condition I wouldn't find someone, but it all changed after I lost my virginity to the head cheerleader 3 years ago. After that almost the whole school knew about my not so little Jr. Yeah there were a few that called names but I went all lima heights on their asses. When everyone knew I was gay and the content of my pants there were girls lining up to ride me. Literally. The guys in school got respect for me because I've almost got in every girls pants more than I can count. They were girls that were gay, that were experimenting or just wanted to have fun. After a year I rose from the bottom of the high school pyramid to the top.

"You can say that." I smile

"Lopez!" I hear Puck's voice from down the hallway. "We need to go." He says while he steps in the kitchen and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek, dressed in some simple dark jeans, a blue shirt and car keys in his hands that looked brand new.

I standup and made my way to Puck. "Take it easy bro… Later Miss. P, Can I leave my helmet here?" I get a warm smile and 'yeah yeah' in response.

"Later mom!" Puck yelled from the hallway when we made our way to the garage. He tosses his keys to me because he knows I like to drive when he gets a new car and because of the shitload of money he owns he changes more from vehicle than he does from underwear. Puck his cars aren't _just_ cars they are like _expensive_ cars. Last week he still had an Audi R8 and god know which one he has now.

"Which one is it?" I ask curious about the car and before I knew it I was faced with a frost white McLaren P1 that was even a bigger monster in reality then it was in my imagination.

"Are you serious?" I awe with my mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape but Puck just stood there grinning like a fucking idiot while opening the passenger side and sliding in.

"You know you should probably save some of the money you have instead of spending it on cars." I comment when we approached the store that looked kind of fancy.

"Bro, even if I bought a new car every day I wouldn't run out of money. I'M LOADED!" he highlights his last words with some weird hand gesture. I chuckle as response, we walk to the double doors and a guy in a suit that looked like he was in his mid-30s opened it. I nod to the man with a gentle smile and follow puck to the counter where a beautiful woman stood behind.

"Hello gorgeous." He says and I stood behind him trying not to laugh at his failure for making a move at the woman that didn't looked about 23. Puck just gets a glare from the woman who's nameplate said 'Kelly', before he could make a bigger airhead out of himself I step in.

"Hi I was actually hoping if you could help me to find hima suit to make him look a little bit displayable." I ask with a flirtatious smile whilst leaning a bit on the counter to stare at her beautiful green eyes that matched perfectly with her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. She looks at me with a flushed smile and a blush on her cheeks that make me chuckle and think ' _plan succeeded'_. She looks back to Puck who has an embarrassing look on his face and makes her way from behind the counter still looking at Puck.

"I think I can find him something suitable." she says looking at me with a little smile and turned around swaying devilisious with her hips.

"H-how…?" Puck whispers in my ear still following Kelly to the back of the shop where I can see all different kinds of suites hanging.

After almost an hour of constant flirting between me and Kelly we found a suit that pleased queen Puckerman, it's just a black suit with a white shirt and red tie that match with his anchor chief. I'm standing beside Puck while he's paying and gets his ticket, he takes his bag from Kelly and start to make his way to the exit. Just when I want to turn around I feeel something grasp my wrist and I stop to turn around only to be met with shining green eyes that looked full with lust and arousal.

"You forgot something." She says while biting her bottom lip.

"And what may that be?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"My number." She answers simple with a shrug while putting a small paper in my hand. I look down and saw a small yellow paper with her number in the middle with 'Kelly Smith' in the left corner. I look back up and smile at the beautiful women who still had a hold of my hand.

"I'll call you tonight." I answer her unasked question and felt her lips on my cheek giving a small peck, she pulls away with a smile that I return. I turn around on my heels and make my way to Puck who stood there with his mouth open in disbelieve. While I walk past him I smirked. "I'm so getting laid tonight."


	2. breakdown

**So before I start writing again I'm so sorry for the wait but my pc crashed and I lost everything! I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics, I did write a short one before this one. Now I have a lot of ideas for this fic but I like to hear from you guys what you want to see happen. First of all, I would love if you could pm or review me with your ideas for how they will meet (S &B). if you have questions you can always pm me. ;)**

 **To the guest who gave my first review on this story, no matter who you are I love you buddy. Hope to hear from you again!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Santana's POV**

I came home a little later than I expected to be. At the moment I'm standing half asleep in my apartments elevator letting my head rest against the cool metal. I close my eyes but open them fast after seeing horrible memories. The trip to my apartment is always a little longer than in normal buildings because of the fact I live in the penthouse. I took me hell of a lot of time to get all the money for it, and off course Mrs. And Mr. P. wanted to help me. I tried a long time to refuse ii but eventually they get their way.

After a while I reach my floor and get out. I walk around and place my keys on the marble bar. I plunge in my couch and kick my shoes off. It doesn't take long before I fall asleep.

 _I look around me and all I can see is black. I rub my eyes to get a view, everything is just blurry. I hear cries, horns, sirens and it gets all too much for me. I try to open my eyes and I'm met with blood, blood and more blood._

" _San…" I hear a small voice next to me._

" _Zoe?"_

I wake up by the feeling of someone shaking me. I open my eyes and it's then I discover I'm crying my eyes out and shaking vigorously.

"Sshh... San it's okay, it's okay. I have you" I feel strong arms around me and I instantly know who it is.

"Tony." I ask to be sure.

"Yeah Hermana I'm here, I'm here." He whispers in my ear and I just continue to break down in my brother's arms.

I took almost an hour for me to calm down. I'm sitting in some basketball shorts and a black tee on the couch waiting for Tony to come out of the kitchen. It's been weeks since I had these nightmares, even though it happened so long ago, I still remember it like it happened yesterday.

"Are you okay Hermana?" my brother asks whereby I break out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumble while taking a cup of hot chocolate milk. I look up at my brother and see him standing with furrowed eyebrows looking at me.

"Did you take your meds?" I know the answer so I just look down guilty. "San, did you take them?" he asks again, his voice slightly stricter. When I still don't say anything he takes the mug out of my hands and slips his hands in mine. "Hermana, you know you need to take them… please…" I look into his eyes and see teary and pleading eyes staring at me. I gently nod and mumble a little 'I will' before he gets up and sits next to me, just to engulf me into a massive hug.

"We'll get thru this… Together."

I wake up suddenly sweaty and with a ragged breathing. I look around and see that I slept on the couch, I think about what happened yesterday and just shake it off. I slowly push the blanket of me and make my way to the kitchen. When I arrive I see a paper and a small orange bottle full of pills that I remember all too well. I sigh and pick up the paper.

 _San,_

 _I had to go to a client of mine before 10, I made you breakfast while you were sleeping._

 _I also went to the pharmacy to get you a refill. Please take them…_

 _I'll swing by later this evening._

 _Te amo_

 _XXX_

 _-T_

I sigh and take the bottle, I carefully open the lid and take two out. I walk to the refrigerator and swallow the pills with some cold water. It's not that I refuse to take them I just sometimes forget them, yeah forget them that's all. My brother is just sometimes too overprotective over me since it all happened. I see next to the electric stove a stack of pancakes with syrup. Deciding I'll skip this one I go back to the couch and plunge down again nestling myself in the blanket that I suppose Tony must have laid on me when I fell asleep last night. I search for my phone but can't find it, after almost giving up I see it laying on the glass coffee table; I unlock my screen and search thru my contacts, finally finding the right number I start typing.

 **To Puck: Got something 2 do?**

 **It only takes seconds to get a reply.**

 **From Puck: No… need me 2 come over?**

 **To Puck: if u got time, and can you bring some?**

 **From Puck: Sure, be there in 15 ;)**

knowing I have about 20 minutes I raise my arm and smell my armpits. _Ouch, better take a shower_. I toss the blanket again off my body and go to the bathroom, and strip out of my black tee and basketball short. I go over to the sink in only my boxers and sports bra, I look up to the reflection that looks like me and frown. I raise my hand up to the mirror and follow the outline of my cheeks and before I know it I see red. I retract my hand to only smash in hard into the reflection that I called me. The glass shatters and breaks into more pieces on the floor. I stand there for a minute or so just looking straight ahead, I don't feel the blood coming out of my knuckles or the stinging from the sherds that are stuck in my hand.

After another few minutes I break my gaze from the wall in front of me and remove the last pieces of clothing from my body. I walk under the shower nuzzle letting the water stream down my body leaving a reddish trail on the shower floor from my hand. It's only then I feel the pain radiating from it, hissing I retract my hand from under the hot water falling. As good as I can with one hand I start to shower.

Only 10 minutes after I get out from under the shower and with a towel around my body I go to my walk-in closet to retrieve again some red basketball shorts and a white tee. After getting dressed I make my way to the itchen and get my first aid kit. Sitting on one of the barstools I look at my hand and frown, it really doesn't look good. I start with getting all the sherds out, and after I clean the wounds I put a gauze around my knuckles.

It doesn't take long before I hear the doorbell from my apartment, I walk to my door and press the buzzer to confirm the elevator may come up to my floor. I get back to the kitchen get two six-pack beers and put them on the coffee table.

"Broo!" I hear puck shout from down the hallway after hearing the elevator Bing. He comes into the open living and launches in the couch next to me making huff. I look beside me and see him sitting next to me with a goofy smile like he's proud of himself for making me annoyed.

"Okay so why do you need the puckasaurus and his supreme deluxe?" he asks getting comfortable on the L couch.

"Cause I don't want to feel the pain." I answer looking away from him.

"San… what's up?" he asks with a tone in his voice I all too well know is worry.

"Nothing okay, I just want to have some fun with my bro." I fake smile at him, still knowing he doesn't believe me but hoping he would just drop it. After frowning at me for a moment he grins and takes a bag out of his jacket.

"You wanna split?"

"Nah." I answer determined. He growls but takes the joint and passes it to me together with the zippo. I take the spliff and burn the beginning for a few seconds before putting it between my lips and take a long breath in and inhale the burning smoke. I hold it for a good 5 seconds before letting the grey whitish smoke slip from my mouth into the air of my penthouse. I look beside me and see Puck doing the same. I take another drag but hold it in a little longer, already feeling the weed messing with my brain.

After an hour and 3 joints later we are laying on the floor saying numerous stupid things after the other. We watched a Disney movie but couldn't concentrate.

"You're staying right?" I ask at a sleepy Puck laying with his head in my stomach

"Hmm…" he mumbles.

 _Damn good stuff…._ I think just before everything goes black and I drift into a blissful and magical sleep.


	3. old habits

**HEYYY so first of all thank you brittanagleek25 for reviewing to this story. So this is chapter 3, idk if this disturbs you guys but I'm not really a rusher. I like to take my stories slow so you get more to read. But yeah like always thanks for reading this and I hope to hear your opinions.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Santana's POV**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I'm on the floor with an amazing headache. _Not in the good way though…_ the next thing I notice is that there is someone sleeping partly on me. _Puck urgh …_

"Puck!" I yell but immediately regret it because of the headache it causes. I shake him a few times but he's dead asleep. It's then that I also notice how much my hand hurts. I still remember last night partly. I remember coming home and me smashing the bathroom mirror, Puck coming in and from there it's all blank. From the smell in my apartment and the taste in my mouth I guess we had more than 1 joint and 1 beer. What the empty beer cans that our scattered on my floor confirm. It's a common thing for me and Puck to smoke a spliff, it's a stress reliever. More on my part though…

I get off the floor and I'm instantly met with back pain from sleeping on the floor. I kick Puck and it obviously works because he begins to stirr.

"Puck get up." I say while shaking him.

"For fuck sakes Lopez, can't a man get some sleep, jeez." He wines but I don't care. I go over to the kitchen to refresh my bandage on my hand because it's not looking good at all. I get the first aid kit and start all over again on my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see Puck getting up while holding his head with his hands. I'm guessing he has a headache too.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" he asks and I look up and see in his eyes worry.

"Punched the mirror." I shrug like it's a common thing in life.

"San…" he trails like he's pitying me. I shake my head and stop him from talking.

"No! I don't need your pity okay." I sternly say and it works because he shuts his mouth.

We sit there for what seems a good 5 minutes before he starts talking again.

"We need to go to school today right?" he asks.

"Yeah." Today is like 2 days before school starts again, every year we need to go get our books for the school year ahead of us. The new students can also get a tour around, and the parents can ask as many questions they want without sounding too overprotecting.

After another 10 minutes Puck asks me if he can shower so of course I let him and I go try to find my phone. I look everywhere without a result until I open the fridge and see it laying there next to the milk. _You sneaky bastard…_ I pick it up and look at the screen.

 **12 missed calls from - Tony**

 **23 messages**

I sigh and begin to look at the messages.

 **San I'm so srry but I'm stck w/ a client so I can't come over 2night. Let me know something plz**

 **San?**

 **Hermosa I'm getting worried why aren't you answering?**

 **?**

 **Plz answer**

 **Are you okay?**

 **Sanny respóndeme por favor, Estoy preocupado por ti**

 **Are you sleeping?**

 **Damn it Santana!**

And so it goes on and on… deciding not to worry him more I press the call button. It rings only one time before I'm greeted with a load hoarse voice that just sounds like my brother.

"SAN? que estabas pensando? yo estaba muy preocupada!" he yells through the receiver.

"I'm sorry T, I just fell asleep last night." I lie.

"You think that justifies everything?! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry." I whisper

"It's okay… what are you doing?" he asks trying to calm himself down.

"nothing much. You?"

"Well I was on my way to you, but seeing you're alive I'm going to check into work." He sighs and we talk for for a few minutes more before I hear the shower stop running, so I say goodbye to my brother and end the call

* * *

After another hour me and Puck are in the car driving to school. It's annoyingly silent in the car and I can't do anything but feel guilty for it. Ever since Puck got out of the shower I did nothing but snap at everything he said.

"Puck I'm sorry." I say the pressure in my head getting the upper hand. He looks at me confused.

"For what?" he laughs; and I take a deep breath.

"For snapping at you, I know you don't really mind me being a cold hearted bitch but I do! I-it's just that the last couple of days have been a bitch… and I don't know what to do abou-…"

"Lopez take a breather." He smiles at me and puts his hand over mine that had been resting on my lap. "You know I get it. And you know I'm here if you need to talk to someone, I'm not going to tell anyone you have heart you know." I just look down and shake my head.

"I know…" I sigh.

It's then that I notice that we are arriving at the schools parking lot. He parks his car and turn to me and pulls me into a tight hug. "I'm here for you San…" he whispers, and I smile returning the hug.

We make our way over to the large table with what looks like 10 teachers behind them handing out stack of schoolbooks to 90% of students I know and 10% that most likely are new here. I look at the teachers and smile when I see miss Brooke. She was my teacher last year for English and we so totally hooked up. Most of my teachers are douchebags and old but this woman… she's like SMOKING, she 27 and so good in bed! Okay so yeah I know it's a stupid thing to do but I don't regret it and she doesn't either, judging by the way she's looking at me like she wants to rip my clothes off. _Totally need to tap that again soon…_ I think while walking over to her with my swag on.

* * *

"Well hello, Santana…" she trails off while looking at me from toes to ears. I grin.

"Miss Brooke…" I wink while licking my lips. "Do you have my books?" I ask.

"U-uh y-yeah, I will get them." She stutters and I smile at her, my eyes flickering down to look at her twins that look so good in that white blouse…

"Here they are." She says while handing me my books that she putted in a bag. One of the perks of sleeping with your teacher. You get special treatment.

"So uhm I have a small problem here…"

"And what may that be?" she asks while sliding her fingers down my hand.

"Well, I kind of lost your number since my last phone died." I grin looking in her hazel eyes.

She licks her lips and fishes a card out of her back pocket and slides it into my hand. "School doesn't start for another 2 days, give me call…" she says while winking at the end.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." I want to turn around but she stops me.

"I got something for you." She says and turns around retrieving a flat box. "Here I pulled some strings and made sure you got the best." She winks and I gulp what does that mean? I accept the box and open the lid and see the front of my letterman jacket that almost looks the same as the one I had last year but I see that the color is somehow different and the font of my name 'Lopez' has changed too. It just looks so much better than last year. "Looks like you'll be the captain for another year again, not that I doubted it though." I smile at her.

"Thanks." I answer with a small nod.

"You know, I'm happy you'll be here for another year. I almost thought I wouldn't get to lock my classroom door anymore." She winks. Whereas I smile back and turn around feeling glorious.

 _Maybe this won't be such a bad year after all…._


	4. getting (un)lucky

**I'm sorry for the wait I had my exams and blahblah but now I have like two whole months to write. If you have ideas for this story I'm always open for new ideas than my own. Also I haven't had many ideas for S and B's meeting so if you have the time and creativity I would definitely love it**

 **For the guest his/her review I want to ask if more people would like to see Santana with other people before Britt? Let me know**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I do not own glee**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Santana's POV**

I look in the mirror that's in front of me and go over my outfit. I'm wearing a loose fitting back jeans with my red Nike air force 1 ultra flyknit's that were send to me a few weeks ago from my school's football coach. Underneath my new letterman jacket with the name 'Lopez' printed on the back together with my number 8, is my white t-shirt that ends mid-thigh, where also my name and number were printed on.

before school started I got like a shitload of clothes with my name and number on, by that I mean shoes, shirts, jackets, … that's one of the profits of being on the football team in my school. They get a lot of attention and sponsors, so it mostly means free stuff for us.  
I tie my ponytail a little tighter and nod to myself in the mirror before I feel my phone vibrate.

 _ **From Sasha Brooke:**_ _ **hey babe, yesterday was A-mazing, can't wait to see you ;) XxX**_

I grin "You can do this Lopez" I say to myself and stay looking at my reflection waiting for a response, after a minute I shake my head and face palm myself and go to the kitchen. I go to the cabinet with all my keys and take the one of my motorcycle I got last year for my birthday from the Puckerman's, a matte black Ducati XDiavel cruiser. It's every year again and again, instead of giving me a birthday card they give me a car or a motorcycle with one hanging on the side.  
I take my backpack and step into my elevator before I press the button that says -2, where you find my garage slash basement.

* * *

As I'm walking down the hallway with Puck by my side, trying to find our new locker I see miss Brooke strutting past me, throwing me a wink and wetting her lips while looking up and down my body. I follow her with my eyes, carefully looking at her gorgeous and squeezable ass in her tight pencil skirt. It's only after she's out of sight I notice that I'm standing still in the middle of the hall. I turn around and see Puck smirking at me.

"You so did her." He grins. I push his shoulder slightly and continue our search for our lockers. When we finally found them right next to each other the bell rings signaling our first lesson. We check our schedules and see that our first class is English with Miss Brooke. _Total smirk_

As we make it to the classroom we take our seats in the back of the classroom.

"Do we have practice after lunch?" I ask as I lean in closer to Puck.

"Hm." He mumbles while looking at some girl's ass. Probably someone new cause I haven't seen her around the last years. She has like whitish shoulder length hair, she's pretty skinny and has a posture that screams BITCH ALERT.

"Dude." I push him and I think I startled him because he fell of his chair, making all the students in the room turn their heads to us. I can't help it as I laugh my ass off while Puck makes it back on his chair, embarrassed as fuck.

Soon after that Miss Brooke comes in and the lesson starts.

* * *

"And that was it for today, see you tomorrow." Miss Brook says while getting up from her seat, watching the students get up and leave the classroom.

"Santana, can I get a word with you?" she asks me. At the question I feel a hand pat my back, as I turn around I'm met with a smirking Puck.

"Shut up." I whisper while pushing him out the door.

As every student finally left the room I shut the it and go over to Miss Brooke.

"What's up?" I ask and follow her with my eyes while she walks to the door and locks it. I gulp.

"You know; I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." She says while running her finger up and down my arm. "how you took me everywhere in that fucking apartment." She keeps her gaze on me while pushing me slightly back till my back hits the wall with a little thud. "And then I thought to myself; that you deserve a little treat for making me feel so fucking good." She ends with clashing our lips together. I move my lips against hers, swiping my tongue against her lower lip asking for permission. She quickly opens her mouth and start sucking on my tongue. When oxygen became a problem we released with a wet pop. As I start sucking, biting and licking against her neck I feel her hands start to roam on my body. Getting under my shirt, touching my abs till she comes to my black Calvin Klein's waistband. Pulling on it slightly, just to make it smack against my skin. I gasp, feeling my pants become tighter by the second.

"You ready babe?" she whispers in my ear. I immediately nod my head furiously. Not a second after that she pops the button of my pants and unzips my zipper, taking a lot of the pressure away from my core. She gently makes her way into my pants and starts to grope me through my boxers. I can't help it but moans against her neck, felling her shiver against me. Before I know it she isn't against me anymore but kneeling in front of my feet pulling my pants and boxers down together. Making my dick smack against my abdomen.

"Fuck…" I groan when she starts stroking my already rock hard pole, letting her thumb stroke my slit where pre cum is already dripping from it, every time when she gets to the tip. I start bucking my hips into her hand, looking for more friction. It's then that my tip is surrounded in a warm wet mouth. Fuck this feels too good. I look down and see her bobbing her head up and down in a rapid pace, looking me right in my eyes. I squeeze me eyes shut scratching my fingernails against the wall behind me. I feel the knowing tug in my abdomen.

'I-I'm gonna… Sarah..." I try to make a sentence to let her know if she wants to pull back she can but the only answer I get, is her moaning around my dick giving me shivers to the bone making me explode in her mouth.

After I came she made sure I was all clean and that everything was back where it's supposed to be she made her way back up, pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear that fell out of my ponytail and gives me a peck on my lips.

"How was that?" she asks genuinely. I just open my eyes and give her my award winning smile. She smiles back and takes my hand. "You know, even after so long you still won't use your hands while I go down on you." She frowns. I look up in her eyes.

"I think it's unrespect full; I don't want to hurt you" I look down at our hands when she squeezes it.

"it's okay, are you okay?" I frown. Am I _okay_? I'm living, that's a pro. What does that even mean? Being okay?

"I think so…" I answer, finding the floor much more interesting all of a sudden.

"Hey." She cups my cheeks making me look her in the eyes. "You taking your meds?" I sigh but nod. "You sleeping okay?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Sometimes" I answer.

"Have you visited them?" I shake my head. I haven't gone back in years. The times I went I just cried for hours almost getting panic attacks. When thinking back about it I let a single tear subconsciously fall from my eye. It doesn't make it far though because it's quickly wiped away by Sarah. "Do you want to?" she asks and I just nod silently. She pecks my cheek softly. "If you need me to go with you, you'll call me okay?" I nod. "Good, now smile." She gives me a beautiful toothy smile that just cracks me up. I look up to the clock above the classroom door and widen my eyes.

"Shit… I missed my class." I sigh.

"S'okay I'll write you a note." She smiles and goes over to her desk beginning to write a note so I dismissed my class.

10 minutes later I get out of her class feeling slightly better.

That is until I'm calmly walking to get to my next class and just when I want to round the corner I get a fucking force on me that's hard enough to land me on the floor with a girl right on top of me.

 _Fuck me_


	5. blue eyes

**Chapter 4**

 **I don't own glee. Please review. And like always…**

 **Enjoy**

 **Santana's POV**

* * *

"Ouch" I let a sigh when I feel a body collide with mine, resulting us falling to the ground. As I open my eyes I'm met with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. It only lasts a few seconds when I feel the gorgeous blonde get up.

'I'm so so sorry…" the girl starts to ramble. Get up and place a hand on her shoulder making her look up from her shoes.

'It's okay." I smile at her making her blush and buck her head, again looking at her shoes. "shouldn't you be in class?" I ask her.

"I-… yeah…" she sighs. I frown at her sudden change from happy to sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask while placing my hand on her shoulder again.

"I can't find my classroom." She answers me while looking like a lost puppy. I don't know if I ever found something so cute and sexy together.

"hey…" I cup her chine with my thumb and index finger. "it's okay…" I find myself saying for the second time in less than two minutes. "Which class do you have?"

"Spanish." She says. I smirk.

"yo también." I see her frown. "¿camina conmigo?" I smile.

She just stares at me, mouth slightly ajar. "wow…" I hear her whisper. "I didn't see that coming." I smile at her. "I have that class too; you want to join me?"

She smiles. _Omfg that smile…_ "I'd love to." She answers.

I hold my arm out like a real gentle…women? She gladly takes it and laces her arm through it. As we make our way to Spanish, already 15 minutes I can't help it but start talking again.

"So… what's your name?" I ask.

"Brittany S. Pierce." She answers within a heartbeat. I smile. "Let me guess yours." She says stopping in her tracks and looking in my eyes." _Howly shat… "Santana… Lopez?" she smirks while I stand there with my mouth laying on the floor. The fack…?_

"ho-h-how?" I stutter like an idiot. She smiles and loops her arm again with my after muttering the simple but stupid answer.

"Your jacket." I look down and sure see my name there.

"Touché Pierce… touché…" she smiles back at me as we make our way around the corner to Spanish.

* * *

We made it to our class 20 minutes late. When we got in our paths changed as Brittany went to sit next to another blonde who glared at me like I killed her fucking dog. After shaking my head, I went to sit next to Puck while stealing glances at the beautiful blond a row behind me, but was always cut short as the blonde next to her shot me her best bitch-glare. _She actually scares me…_

Spanish ended and I didn't see Brittany get out of the classroom so I just made my way to the next class with Puck.

* * *

After a long day it was finally time for football practice and before I knew it our two hours were already over and I was the only one left in the locker room, showering. I lost track of time but when I heard the door open followed by footsteps I knew that cheerios practice must've been over.

"Hello?" I hear someone say. I freeze knowing who the voice belongs to. After a few moments of silence, I wrap myself in a white towel and make my way to the lockers, where I'm met with the beautiful blue eyes that I missed so much the last couple of hours.

"S-Santana" her eyes widen and I see a blush form on her cheeks. "i-I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here anymore." I smile while walking over to my locker.

"I've known you for a day and I've mostly heard you say you're sorry." I answer while taking my clothes out and laying the on the bench. When I hear nothing I look at my side and see a flushed Brittany.

"Sorry … "she says with a smile. I chuckle.

"See." I state. "uhm… what you actually doing here?" I ask as I take a seat on the bench.

"I- I was looking for coach Sylvester."

"You want to be a cheerio?" I ask. She nods.

"Oh well come on." I stand up in only my towel and take her hand leading her to the entrance for the football field. I open it and look around the field, when I spot Sue I point to her.

"You see the blond, angry looking lady?" she nods. "that's the wicked witch of McKinley. I state and hear her giggle. "well I have to get changed and go home…" I see her face drop. "But hey I'm giving a party tonight at my friend's house, you maybe want to come?"

She looks up. "I'd love to." I smile at her and ask for a pen. I take her arm and start writing on it.

"It's my number and the address for tonight, party starts at 9. I'll expect you." I smile and give her a little wink.

"o-okay I'll be there." She answers before she walks out onto the field.

I make my way back over to the bench starting to get changed while dialing a number and placing my phone between my ear and shoulder. Trying to lift my pants at the same time I hear the call connecting.

" _ **what's up Lopez?"**_

"Puck, we're having a party tonight" I state

" _ **sweet…"**_


End file.
